Liquid crystal display (LCD) panels are widely used in electronic devices. However, these devices are susceptible to damage by ESD. For this reason, LCD panels are often installed in close proximity to conductive structures.
It is known to mount an LCD panel behind an aperture in a conductive bezel. An elastomeric grommet-like gasket is mounted in the aperture to protect the LCD panel against mechanical shocks and the ingress of moisture.
It has been found that electrostatic discharges can propagate across the surface of the gasket to the edge of an LCD panel, damaging it.